The invention relates to celery products including celery straws and food stuffed celery, a class of celery developed to make the products possible including the first celery variety developed for this purpose and the process that especially makes producing these products possible.
Drinking straws are so named because they were originally cut from hollow wheat straw. Over the years, paper and plastics became the preferred material for drinking straws. Nevertheless, it would be advantageous to have an edible and natural material which could be used both for drinking straws, thus forming an edible element of the product being served, and as a holder or container for another foodstuff.
Celery is an edible material known to form hollow cylinders. Celery has been developed into three types with different uses.
Stalk celery is the most prevalent in the United States and Western Europe. This celery has been developed to have large, fairly flat to cupped stems with a solid, crisp interior. Frequently, the top-most leaves and roots are removed before sale and consumption. Stems with entire leaves are available for consumption in the center of the plant, called the heart, and these stems are sold like outer stems. Breeding has been used to make stalk celery greener, of milder flavor and generally more solid and crisp.
Root celery is often grown in cooler climates. Unlike stem celery, root celery has been developed to have an enlarged hypocotyl or root bulb often weighing one to two pounds. The stems, leaves and small roots are removed from this swollen root ball, which is used much like the potato, and which may be fried or mashed, or used in stews and soups. The stems and leaves are bitterer than those of stem celery. The stems may be hollow, solid, or in between.
Leaf celery or smallage has been developed primarily for leaf and seed production. Often grown in Mediterranean climates, leaf celery more closely resembles celery's wild ancestors. The stems are small and vary from solid to hollow and the leaves are fairly small and are generally bitter. This type is often used for its medicinal properties and spice.